Of Woods and Bells
by MaryAliceBrandonWhitlockCullen
Summary: Oliver is still living the Quidditch dream while Katie has joined the Order of the Phoenix. But when a mission goes wrong how far will Oliver go to make sure she remains safe? I OWN NOTHING rated for torture and because I'm paranoid. FRED IS ALIVE IN THIS
1. Order of Wood

O POV

I signaled for the break as I had a message, brought to me by my owl Quaffle. The rest of the team sits down and grabs some water as I unravel the parchment.

_Oliver,_

_Something bad happened to Katie. Come quick._

_George Weasley_

Katie Bell? I hadn't seen her since the battle three years ago. I remembered the last time I got a letter like that she was in the hospital in a coma all because of a bloody necklace. I couldn't stop practice though a game was in three days. I finished the practice within an hour hurriedly and dismissed everyone who was looking at me oddly. I apparate to the burrow where I saw George pacing.

"When I said quick I didn't mean an hour you bloody Scott!" He yells.

"What's going on?" I say ignoring his slightly offensive comment. He grabs my arm and we apparated to a small area on the edge of some trees. We walk down the sidewalk and we stop in front of some run down muggle apartment complexes.

"What the-" I was about to finish when George did something with his wand and the apartments started moving apart tor reveal an older looking one. We walk in, George ignoring my confused expression. The wall closes behind us and something starts shrieking

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR SCUM" It howls and George shoves a sheet back over it, it stopped immediately. We proceeded to the sitting room where I saw an upset looking Fred holding Angelina's hand who was tearstained, Alicia runs to George and I see she had been crying too. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron who I assumed were here on behalf of Harry. Everyone was silent. Even the twins.

"What's going on? Is Katie okay?" I ask trying to mask the panic in my voice.

"First you should know. This is a secret rebellion organization Katie, George, Angelina, Alicia and I joined the year we graduated. We were a big contributor to the Battle of Hogwarts rebellion phase. It's called The Order of The Phoenix. Katie recently went on a mission with Alicia and George to stop a small death eater return in the United States. They caught her as she made sure George and Alicia were getting out and sent us some video footage." He says slowly as if I might explode as soon as I heard it.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?' I demand

"It's secret, we couldn't. You wouldn't have been able to join anyways. You play for Puddlemere and that required a lot of time, so does this" A tear-stained Ginny explains. That's when I realize everyone in this room was close to Katie, wheather it was in DA or on the quidditch team.

"Show me the video" I say quietly and sit down on one of the dusty couches.

The screen lights up and I see a death eater in a mask and black robes.

"Want your friend back? Every day until you surrender this will happen. I expect it won't be long until you do surrender. Let's go see this brave little idiot" He says with joy.

He walks into a dark room where Katie has her hands chained to each other to the ceiling and her feet chained to the floor.

"Where is The Order of the Phoenix located" the death eater demands. Katie somehow manages to give them the finger through the chains. Her face was bloody and bruised. The death eater shrugs and pulls a lever.

With a cranking the wheel at the top lifts her off the ground stretching her out painfully. She screams, her screams sent a vibration through my bones and my fists clenched fear gripping me. They lower her

"Where is it?" he asks again

"I'll never tell!" She says through tears of pain. They repeat the procedure and the death eater walks out while his accomplices continue the torture.

"So if you ever want to see your precious friend again then surrender. After all she is a mudblood. There are plenty more just like her." He sneers and the screen goes black.

It's silent for a moment and Angelina and Alicia are crying again and clutching their respective Weasley. Why didn't I get here sooner?

"what's being done about it?" I ask vaguely aware my voice is shaking.

"Other members of the order are on their way to get her. All we can do is wait" Harry says softly reminding me of the small eleven year old boy I taught quidditch to.

"So we can't do anything?" I ask angrily

I get sympathetic glances all around the room and sighs as Alicia breaks down into sobs again.

I sat down again all the fight gone out of me.

Katie Bell, please come home.

**AN: like? Don't like? Flames are welcome just don't be too brutal I still have feelings. R and R cause if I don't get reviews I don't post.**


	2. Anger and Tears

OLIVER POV  
>I hadn't moved in almost a half hour. I vaguely noticed Mrs. Weasley set a plate of food in front of me, snapping me out of my stupor. I look around at everyone else.<p>

"Well how've you all been" I ask quietly

"Well Harry and Ron are Aurors, Hermione's a Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts, Ginny is a Witch Watcher, Alicia is a Hit-Wizard, Fred and George are running their shop and I'm a spell breaker."

Angelina explains patiently to me.

Wow have I missed a lot.

TWO WEEKS LATER  
><em>Oliver,<em>

_They found her. She's at the burrow. Meet me outside the gate_

_George_

If you can believe this me, Oliver Wood, called practice off. I hurriedly apparated to the Burrow, right outside the gate where George was.

"At least it didn't take you a bloody hour this time" He joked

"Can I see her?"  
>I ask immediately.<p>

"That's the thing" George says looking uncomfortable. "She doesn't want to see you" He says and backs up as if I would punch him.

"That's a pile of basilisk dung!" I shout and push past him through the door seeing everyone huddled around a couch. It's silent as Katie and I take each other in. She was a mess, scars all over her body and face. A black eye, and somehow she still looked beautiful to me. Wait what am I saying? Everyone filed out of the room and it was just me and Kates.

"What do you think you're doing here" she growls.

"I'm here to see you naturally" I comment, confused. She sits up. Anger in her eyes.

"You haven't the right." She whispers.

"You haven't talked to me since you left Hogwarts! A quick 'Hi Katie' at the battle doesn't count Oliver! When I was in the hospital not knowing if I was going to live or died you never visited!"

Oliver tried to protest but she cut him off

"OLIVER EVEN MARCUS BLOODY FLINT VISITED ME" she shrieks

"He did what-"

"SURE IT WAS TO TELL ME HE WISHED I DIED BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! HE DID AND YOU DIDN'T!" she screams, face flushed.

"WHEN I WAS IN HIDING CAUSE IM A MUDBLOOD"

"Don't call yourself-"

"YOU NEVER EVEN CHECKED TO SEE IF I WAS DEAD!" She says slowly advancing; I noticed how thin she was

"Katie sit down"

"SO YOU HAVE SOME NERVE"

"Katie"

"TO COME HERE NOW"

"Katie please sit down"

"AND TELL ME YOU CARE"

She collapsed on the couch again.

"And for your information Wood" She says and I flinch at her using my last name. She never did that.

"While I was in hiding? They found me" she smiles a eerie glost of a smile and pulls back her sleeve.

'Mudblood' was spelled on her arm like Hermione Grangers. She lifts her other sleeve to the shoulder,

Mudblood

She raises her jean leg

Mudblood

She raises her shirt so I could see her back

Mudblood

Everywhere. I couldn't take it. I stormed out of the house scared I was going to cry. I finally realized I loved this woman and I was never there when she needed me.

I would have to change that.

I was Oliver Wood

And I was in love with Katie Bell.


	3. The Attempt

K POV  
>as soon as he left the room I broke into tears ignoring the throbbing that spread across my whole body. I was torn between wanting to let Oliver in again and the hurt and shock of his seemingly lack of emotion towards me previously. I remembered the battle well<p>

It was during the middle when you know who told us to bury our dead. I was walking along the rows looking for anyone I knew. I saw Lupin and Tonks and some other students along with some of the Order which I mourned briefly. I walked by a girl with black hair, in muggle clothing, wand in her left hand along with a sparkling engagement ring, holding the hand of a brown haired boy with his wand in his hand. They were both dead with multiple wounds over them. I saw Charlie Weasley get up from kneeling by them, hand over his mouth as if he was going to be sick. I suppose they were his friends when he was at Hogwarts. They seemed old enough. I moved on and then saw a face I had only seen in quidditch magazines as of recently. Oliver Wood helping Neville Longbottom carry in bodies. I swept away my feelings of hurt towards him for not visiting me in the hospital. I walked up to him

"Hi Oliver" I said, knowing we both looked a wreck.

"Hi Kates" He said ruffling my hair. Then he left.

That was when I realized that Oliver would never love me. Not the way I loved him.

O POV

What to do what to do. I had to think of some way to get Katie to talk to me again. I was still chilled by the sight of my former blonde chaser covered in the word Mudblood. I shrugged it off and headed back to my flat where I was greeted by my team.

"How'd you guys get in here?" I say shocked

"We're wizards Oliver" The seeker for our team, Nathan Archer, said.

"Where have you been lately Oliver? You always leave practice early. That's not like you" Coach comments.

"Oh great so we're having an intervention?" I groan

I received a bunch of yep's from around the room.

"If you must know my former Gryffindor chaser, who also happens to be my friends got injured in combat and she now hates my because I've been a complete jerk to her for the past 5 years"

I say calmly while our chaser Mark Freedman starts clapping

"Bravo, bravo Oliver" He says while laughing.

"Well did you apologize?" Kirk Loman our beater says.

"Well uh, not quite" I respond

"What do you mean?" Coach asks

"I walked out on her" I say looking at the floor. Mark started clapping, repeating his previous statement.

"Well then that would be no" Kirk says.

"Well then how am I supposed to apologize?" I yell

"Okay I have an idea." Mark says.

STILL OLIVERS POV  
>I walk up to Katie's doorstep while my team hides in the bushes. I couldn't believe I was about to do this but I wanted my friend back. I knocked and Katie opened the door, not looking any better than when I last saw her. I reluctantly got on my knee and started to strum a guitar wondering how I was talked into this.<p>

"_Katie I'm sorry for treating you bad_

_Katie I'm sorry for making you sad_

_Katie I'm sorry for being a jerk_

_But I know we can still make it work_

_Katie I'm sorry being a conceded-gnome-faced-stuffy-brained-jerk"_

I finish in a breath. It was silent for a moment before Katie says

"Yes, yes you are" and slams the door in my face.

"Well that didn't work" Kirk says from behind the bushes and then a sharp ow can be heard. Presumably from Mark hitting him in the head.

"Time for plan B" says Coach. Oh dear.


End file.
